sliverlineing
by izzybelle maryann cullen
Summary: what if bella and edward hhad twins izzybelle and renesmee they are back in fork after 100hunder year they are back to fork high but what do the find a new vampire family will they get along or not read to find out..suck at summarya good story
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee,dad,mom and I were on our way back to have been gone for about 100hundred years now we are nessie called from next to i ask whats up? I can't wait to get back to Forks she said bouncing in her seat.

Yeah i can't wait either told her. when we got to the house i went up to my room. It look the same as all way it had my lil waney souja boy and plan white tee poster on the wall. My drum and skateborads next to the right book shelf next to the queen size bed in the middle. I walk over to my book shelf to get romeo and juliet one of my favorite books. knock...knock heard at the door come in i said not looking up from thhe book. Hey the person. hi i said looking up. Oh hi seth i said looking at the beautful tan skined boy in my room. What up i ask nothing he said just wanted to see my imprint he said walking over to i said looking back at the wrong he ask? nothing i muttered not looking at he ask giveing me the puppy dog knows i can not say no to that. Im am just nervous about tomrrow i told him. why he ask? we are going to be the new kid and everon going to look at chuckled and said you are in a family of vampire hybird and werewovles we are all very beautiful. I know i sighed but i do not have to like it i ok love he said kissing me on the forehead then e kissed me on the nose at this point i was hyperventilateing then he kissing me


	2. IZZY BARBIE TIME

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

SM DO*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

It was the first dad of school and Alice wanted to dress us. But Alice i whined why can't i dress know the rule Izzy i get to dress ever one on the first day she said in her sing song voice. who ever made up that rule was on drug i muttered. shut the hell up i let me do what i do Alice said OK i said giving up i know when to push Alice in when not let me take a shower then give me a bathrobe to put on. We went to her bathroom were they had make up ever were. Alice sat me down in a pink chair.

*~*~*~*~*2 hour later*~*~*~

I had on red skinny leg and a black and red shirt that said BIT ME in red letter and red and block did my hair i curl down my back i put light make up on. i looked hot. thank Alice i said hugging her. You are welcome she said. now i have to go dress 13 more people she said as she skipped out my your ass up she yelled as she knock on everyone door and stop making out she said knock on Emmett and rose door. i could hear groaned coming from ever room.I just laugh and with down stair to get some thing to morning grandma Esme i said sating at the morning dear she said how are you she ask me. I am good i told her just a little nervous about to day i told her. it OK dear you will have a great first came down stair wearing pink skinny leg and pike shirt that said I AM NOT SHORT I AM FUN SIZE with pike came down wearing light yellow skinny leg and i dark yellow shirt that said PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR with yellow came down wearing a Rudy red Minn dress with dark red had on a light green skinny leg with a girl shirt that said TO HOT FOR YOU!!!!! with green had on purple skinny leg with a black and purple shirt that said SKATEBOARDING LIVE with purple go Alice yelled walking to the back door we got out there to see all our car and motorbike ready to go. how can someone so little be so annoying Seth ask me i just shrugged and said that Alice for you.


	3. meeting the sparks

i do not own twilight sm do*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*

when we got to school we were all shock by what we smelled vampires.i hissed to low for human to here i look all over the parking lot i tell i saw topaz eyes looking at us. what should we do i ask?We should go say hi alice said. whhaaaattttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we said unison but Alice had all ready start to walk over to it i i am alice cullen she said talking to a tall Blondie and this is my family she said waving for us to come is edward,bella,emmett,rosalie,jasper,Clarie,jenny, seth,quil,renesmee,jacob and izzybelle and you are she ask? hi am grace sparks and this is my family tom jasmine,jordan ander,serena,may,jason,kyle,adam,and jazabelle hi they all said. there were a minute of awkward silents tell the girl name serena yelled omgweredidyougetyourshoes she said in a she look like alice when she sees a sell i said ever one laughed but not Alice she just glared.

sees? jordan ask

yes see we have power like alice can see the future. edward can read mind. bella is a shield. jasper can control your emotions. clarie can become a can show you with she is thinking. and izzy can copy people powers. jacob,quil,and seth are werewolves. we have power two like grace can see your past. tom can couple your can changed her kyle and may are werewolves,jazabelle can copy your power and give it to yes jason and jasmine said. did you get your scheduled adam ask no did you i ask him? no not yet well let go get them before we be late i said. as we walk to the off office we got to know one anthored. jordan adam and may love to play prank and video games like emmett. tom jason and kyle love the Clive war like jasper. grace love to play the piano like dad. may love to work on car like love to shop like love to play drum and skateboard like me and jenny. as we entered the office the lady at the front desk ask can i help you? yes dad said in that velvet voice we are new we need our scheduled. we are the Cullen and the sparks he said. she look around her desk tell she found our scheduled. she give each of a blue slip to sign and give back to her at the end of the day. we look at each of our scheduled tell we fond we have like ever class not rose emmett jasper jenny jason jasmine kyle and may were a grade a head of the rest of us. i had trigonometry first period with serena and i had gym with jacod quil and i had English with mom dad and i had biology with jazabelle and jasmine. fifth i had lunch so did i had government by myself. ready to go?serena ask after she got her books from the locker. yeah i said. first period was to boring to listen to second was the same third was the same and all the rest. izzy jazabelle ask taking my hand yes. it time for lunch she said puling me out of my let go then i said...

* * *

plzplzplz plz(review puppy dog eyes


	4. lunch time

As jazabelle and i walk to lunch we stop at our lockers witch was right next to someone said hi me and j.j said together.I am James newton the boy said you are new rite. yes i said. James had sandy blond hair with blue eyes. he look like a Golden retriever i murmurer to j.j at vampire speed she giggled. i am izzybella swan and and this is jazabell sparks i told him holding out my hand so he could shake it. with do you have after lunch he ask us um government i told him j.j said i got you want to seat with us for lunch?

James ask no thanks i am seating with my when ever you want to come seat with us they will have seat for you .OK bye James i said walk to the new Cullen and sparks table. hey i said taking a seat next to love he said kissing my forehead hi Seth i said hugging how was class daddy ask me boring i told him. did you make some friend?he ask yes i told him two or three. well what are the names Serena ask me bouncing in her let me see i old then James newton,Anne Yorkie,and angel Bella Alice and rose said newton had a kids they ask stunned. i thank so who is he? i ask mom . he like your mom he ask her out about 5 time a day it was so funny. mom winced at that i couldn't help but time he ask your mom out right in front of Edward. Edward almost broke his neck. it was so almost peed in his pants. i was laughing so hard feel over ever one was looking at us.

after we were done laughing we started talking about with we were doing after school jazabelle jenny and i were going Jordan Jason and kyle were going hunting. Edward Bella grace and tom were going to the book Andre and jasper were going to look up something about the Clive war. Nessie and Alice were going to the and Rosalie were going to work on car. just then the bell range time to go as i walk to class angel walk up to me. hi izzy she she said what do you have next? she ask me um government and you i ask same she said. well let go i said taking her hand .we ran to class our teacher was about to start class hello class she said we have a new student come tell us about your self. i groaned in were well let get this over with....


End file.
